


A Tryst

by Alexwritesfics



Series: "That could prove awkward" [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Series Five, Romance, Smut, handjobs, mentions of oral sex, post-sex cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Andy each test their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, I'm back sooner than I was expecting!! For me this collection was just about done, but I got really down about Downton, and for some reason whenever I get down about S-6, especially due to the woeful lack of Parkbarrow we're all being subjected to, I feel like writing silly porn one-shots. Hope this gives people a reason to smile after the Cry-Fest we're probably going to have to endure over the course of this series.
> 
> Think of this as the porn that is the antidote to the Misery Porn, lol.
> 
> More updates from other stuff to come soon. I guess I'm just a bit ditzy ^^; And yay, twentieth fic on AO3! x

'Thomas...!'

They'd done this three times already that night.

Andy's face was coloured a deep, beautiful red, his hands scrabbling clumsily for purchase at the sheets as Thomas wrung a near-painful pleasure from him.

Thomas knew he was taking a risk of considerable weight, staying over in Andy's room for so long - but he simply couldn't help it any longer. He hated leaving his young lover so quickly each night, feeling like he'd never truly have enough of Andy's touch and the secrets they shared between the sheets. People tended to gossip about them in the cold light of day, and though Thomas was practiced at tuning it out by this point in his life, the jibes meant for Andy caused an unpleasant buzzing in Thomas' head that was only quietened by his time spent with Andy.

Back in the excitement of the present, Andy gave a precious gasp that seemed to light up in the dark, hips rising from the mattress to meet Thomas' movements with desperation. The sparks of tension in the room where they spent such pleasurable moments was near-tangible, and they were delicious.

Thomas' gaze alternated hungrily between Andy's exquisitely tear-streaked face - sweat shining on his forehead - and the footman's flushed, erect member, beading drops of bitter fluid from the tip.

It was... _Strange._ Thomas hated to see Andy cry - why would he ever want to see his beloved in distress? - and on the few occasions it had happened, Thomas had felt awful and powerless to stop it. But this... This was different. Under certain circumstances, Thomas found himself riveted by the sight of tears falling from Andy's eyes. The state Andy was in just then was fascinating and arousing in equal amounts for Thomas to watch. It was all so _intense,_ and Thomas felt it as well as the footman.

Thomas' own need, unattended to for now, throbbed and pulsed until he could feel it pounding in his ears, but he was determined to send Andy over the edge one last time.

Thomas continued to move his hand with harsh, unforgiving strokes. Andy whimpered, one arm coming up to rest over his eyes. Thomas was suddenly seized with a desire to stop - suppose he was hurting Andy more than giving him pleasure anymore? - but then heard little huffs of breath, the phrase "Don't stop, please don't stop" repeated over and over again.

They'd started slow - Thomas taking Andy into his mouth, Andy's groans more measured and relaxed. Andy had a better recovery time than Thomas with all things considered, except for when Thomas used his mouth on him. After that, no matter what had preceded it, Andy was usually sated and done for the night, which Thomas was fine with.

But Thomas had seen the way Andy's eyes had glittered in wicked anticipation when the underbutler had suggested they kept going.

And _kept going_ they had.

Andy had been reduced to a writhing, needy mess, and Thomas was savouring ever second of it.

' _-Ah!_ '

Andy made a short keening sound, twisting and thrusting up into Thomas' grip with even more enthusiasm than previously. His arm that had been over his eyes was now wrapped around Thomas' hips, as was the other arm. His fingers dug into Thomas' pale skin, marking the underbutler for sure, and Thomas had to bite his lip from the near-overwhelming urge to touch himself, to give himself any sort of relief he could in his current position above Andy.

The hand wrapped around Andy's length was now a blur. More tears leaked out of the corners of Andy's eyes, and he gave a frustrated moan of overstimulation, as if no amount of pressure or friction would ever be enough for him to find his release. He trembled and shook under Thomas' gaze, flushed to the tips of his ears.

Thomas leaned over, whispering clumsily in Andy's ear: 'Come now. Come for me Andy, that's it-'

-And then it was happening, it was finally happening, and Andy's pink, kiss-swollen mouth went slack in shock, his eyes widening as his back arched and he came, dry, still wrapped in Thomas' moving hand. The footman moaned, long and loud and beautiful and probably too loud given the circumstances but Thomas couldn't bring himself to care because Andy was amazing to witness when he was like this. No-one else got to see him like this except Thomas.

People sat at the table and spread lies, slander and cheap talk, but they would never get to see them like this together, wrapped up in each other like the whole of bloody Downton didn't exist.

The thought of it, those prim and proper people who were capable of so much judgement living under the same roof as Thomas and Andy, brought Thomas' arousal back to the forefront of his own mind with a vengeance.

Andy peppered Thomas' face with affectionate kisses as he came down from the high of his orgasm, still trembling like a leaf as Thomas slid his hand away from Andy's length and positioned himself properly on top of the footman.

Andy's hands roamed down Thomas' back, shifting to knead and play with Thomas' buttocks as the underbutler slid himself between Andy's legs, gasping at the wonderful friction.

He'd held off for so long - he hadn't come even once throughout the evening's events, but he felt like it would be worth it now. Andy was beyond satisfied and he could already feel the orgasm of his life speeding towards him like a freight-train.

'Andy- Andy-' he gasped in-between thrusts between his young lover's legs, arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up for so long. He hadn't felt this sensitive to every movement, every slip of skin-on-skin since he was just a curious teenager. Andy's shaking hands slid up from Thomas' backside to toy with the underbutler's dark-haired chest, fingers finally finding Thomas' nipples. It was like sparks going off in Thomas' brain, and he finally gave a small whimper of his own, legs shaking with anticipation as he felt the hot knot in his stomach grow tighter still.

It hadn't been just a test of limits for Andy that night - this had also been a way of proving how far Thomas could go on before it all got too much.

And he'd reached his limit.

Andy was only into about half a minute of whispering sweet nothings into Thomas' ear before Thomas felt his climax begin, his hips thrusting wildly, his need primal and potent.

' _Ohhh-_ ' was all that Thomas could manage before he felt his eyes roll back into his own head. He vaguely heard a gorgeous moan from Andy as hot seed coated Andy's thighs. Thomas knew nothing then but sweetness, a relief he hadn't felt in years.

The buzzing in his head had gone completely now, and he felt free.

'Thomas...' Andy said, and Thomas opened his eyes to find himself having collapsed onto Andy's chest. Andy's fingers were stroking idly through the underbutler's hair.

'You alright?' Thomas said with a small smirk, propping himself up on his elbows before rolling onto his side. The bed was a small single - just like Thomas', which lay cold and untouched that night - but that only meant that it was easier for them to hold each other afterwards, sharing each other's body heat and afterglow. Thomas valued those moments the most. He was done for and no mistake - he'd become softer and gentler when subjected to Andy's charms.

'...Th-That was... Amazing,' Andy said with a small laugh, and Thomas couldn't help but feel it as a stroke to his ego. He'd always prided himself on being good in the bedroom. Many of his past lovers had complimented him on his prowess, most notably Philip; but hearing Andy say something like that, the man he loved most in the world - especially since Thomas had been rather out of practice when they'd first met - meant the world.

Thomas brushed Andy's curled fringe away from the footman's adorable face, marvelling at his pink cheeks and warm hazel eyes. Andy looked beyond tired, but undeniably happy, and that was what mattered to Thomas. 'It was,' the underbutler replied with feeling beneath his words, delighting in being able to admit things with such sincerity. He was free to show all the cards he was holding when it came to Andy.

The cruel game of life that Thomas had grown so woefully accustomed to was better when he had someone like Andy by his side.

'...But where did that all come from, Thomas?' Andy said with a knowing glint in his eyes, clearly trying to mimic Thomas' words from that day in the corridor.

'Well, can't I show you how much I love you every once in a while?' Thomas said, cheeks heating up in the light of the low-burning candle.

'...Show me, um, show me every day if you feel like it! 'C-Cause that was bloody brilliant,' Andy said with another quiet laugh, kissing Thomas' shoulder.

'Every day?' Thomas questioned, feeling another glorious stroke to his ego. But the pride soon turned to embarrassed amusement as he momentarily tensed his stomach muscles, wincing at the strain they'd undertaken that evening. 'I-I'm sorry, but I don't quite think my muscles could take it,' Thomas said, joining in with Andy's laughter. 'I mean, give me a break, Andy. I'm not as bloody young as I used to be.' Andy laughed even more, the affectionate sound reverberating against Thomas' skin.

'I-I mean it though, Thomas,' the footman said after he stopped laughing. 'You should stay more often...'

'But we could always get caught...' Thomas said, sighing quietly at the reality of such words.

Thomas felt Andy's hand clasp his in the dark.

'Don't be scared.'

'I-I have reason to be. I've seen a lot more of the world than you have-'

'-Thomas, I'm a "city boy"-'

'-Downton counts as a world,' Thomas said. 'Carson would certainly approve of such a sentiment, anyway.'

Andy laughed again at that. And though Thomas knew he couldn't stay all night with Andy, he let himself pretend again that Downton didn't exist, that they could be together openly and simply enjoy each other. He joined in with the laughter, turning properly so he could kiss Andy as if he could taste that little extra bit of happiness, that essence of sunshine that was so very _Andy_ from the footman's lips.

And they stayed like that until morning.

Together.

With Andy's arms wrapped around Thomas, keeping them both safe.

Whatever came at them, they'd face it together.

~*~

Staying in the same room by accident come morning had caused a bit of panic amongst Thomas and Andy, but it didn't even cause a stir amongst the other staff.

They didn't even notice, didn't even think it possible that Thomas and Andy could've got so far with all the meddling that had taken place. Thomas had to admit that the thought of them both lying together for so long, getting to be a somewhat ordinary couple and - crucially - being able to the get away with it, thrilled him a little.

He squeezed Andy's hand underneath the table.

Perhaps Thomas would stay the night more often.


End file.
